


Heart in the Hand of the Matter

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Like A Virgin [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Embarrassment, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Thinking about even the possibility of having sex gives Tim heart palpitations.





	Heart in the Hand of the Matter

Kissing makes Tim nervous. He never knows where to put his hands and he always worries about what to do with his tongue and if he’s sucking the oxygen away from the other person. Sometimes his teeth get in the way and that’s just embarrassing, never mind that his cock is always three steps ahead of the action. Thinking about even the possibility of having sex gives Tim heart palpitations and makes his palms sweat, which doesn’t help matters in the slightest. Tim figures sex has got to feel good or why else would people have it, but at the same time, thinking about the logistics trips Tim up to the point where it almost completely turns him off. _What if I do it wrong?_ Tim always wonders. So he hasn’t had sex yet and doesn’t even know if he wants to until one night when Dick’s hand drops down onto his thigh, high enough that he’s almost brushing Tim’s cock and squeezes lightly. It’s meant to be a reassuring touch, Tim is sure, but it automatically makes Tim think of sex and this time, he doesn’t get hung up on the logistics so much as he gets hung up on the possibility of touching Dick’s, well, dick.

So Tim leans over to brush his lips against Dick’s neck. He means it to be a light, sexy, seductive touch but he almost falls off the couch instead and ends up with his face planted firmly against Dick’s shoulder. Dick doesn’t laugh at him though, instead he gently pushes Tim back upright and smiles at him. Tim tries not to blush but doesn’t quite succeed as he feels a flush creeping up his neck.

“I, um.”

Tim wants to tell Dick how much he wants him, but the words get stuck in his throat. Dick tilts his head slightly and seems to be waiting patiently for Tim to finish his sentence. Tim takes a deep breath and it all comes out in a rush, as one long word.

“Will you have sex with me?”

Dick does laugh this time and the flush moves from Tim’s neck to his face as he turns his head away and mumbles to himself.

“Smooth, Tim, real smooth.”

“Hey,” Dick says quietly as he reaches to turn Tim’s head back toward him. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

And Tim nods because that is what he wants. What he’s wanted since he was fourteen, even if he never could get past the kissing part in his fantasies.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Um, no.”

“Oh.” Dick pauses and seems to mull things over. “How far do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Tim answers honestly.

Dick leans over and kisses Tim’s neck with far more grace than Tim had managed. “You can tell me to stop at any time and I will, I promise.”

“Okay.”

Tim overemphasizes the first syllable as it comes out as more of a moan than anything else. He should be reassured by Dick’s promise, but instead it just makes him more nervous. His palms start to sweat as Dick kisses his way toward Tim’s mouth. When their lips brush together, Tim shivers and then tries to relax as he lets Dick lead the kiss. Dick flicks his tongue out and Tim opens his mouth to Dick’s. He’s still not sure what to do with his tongue, but Dick doesn’t seem to mind because he moans into the kiss anyway. Tim’s hands come up to rest on Dick’s shoulders even if it’s awkward to do it at this angle and Tim considers just climbing into Dick’s lap, but he thinks that might seem too needy and isn’t sure he could do it with any amount of grace anyway, so he decides to just stay where he is.

That is until Dick’s hand slides under his thigh and tugs him into his lap, so Tim is straddling his hips. Dick reaches to undo Tim’s pants and then his hand is around Tim’s cock and it feels so much better than Tim doing it himself that Tim feels like he’s going to die. And when he comes within seconds, he‘s sure he’s going to die, but of embarrassment instead.

“It’s okay.”

Tim expects there to be an undercurrent of laughter in Dick’s voice, but there isn’t, just quiet reassurance. Still, Tim blushes to the roots of his hair as he looks down at the mess he’s made of Dick’s shirt. Dick tilts his head back up though and smiles at him.

“Hey, it happens all the time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Um. Do you still want to…?”

“Oh, yeah.”

The hunger in Dick’s voice makes Tim shiver and gives him a bit of confidence to boot. He reaches to take off Dick’s shirt and tosses it to the floor before sliding out of Dick’s lap to shimmy out of his own pants. After he kicks them off, he takes off his shirt while Dick stands up to take off his own pants. As soon as they’re both undressed, Dick reaches for Tim and kisses him hard until Tim’s knees are shaking and he’s not sure that he can stand anymore. Dick gently pushes him back onto the couch and then breaks the kiss. He strokes Tim’s stomach as he stands up.

“I’ll be right back.”

Tim nods and tries to relax while Dick is gone, but all he can think about is what position they’ll be doing this in and if they do it face-to-face, where does he look? Looking into Dick’s eyes seems to be too intimate but looking anywhere else would be rude and Tim is just about to work himself up into a panic when Dick reappears with a tube of lube in his hands. Tim swallows nervously and starts to sit up.

“Wait, um.”

Dick pauses halfway to the couch. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, I… Well, can we, um…” Tim turns and gets on his hands and knees. “Do it like this?”

Tim’s heart is in his throat until he feels Dick’s hand on his lower back. “If that’s what makes you comfortable.”

After taking a deep breath, Tim nods. He’s still not quite relaxed, but he’s working on it until he feels Dick’s finger circling his asshole, then he tenses up all over again. Dick’s other hand rests on his lower back again as he leans down to murmur in Tim’s ear.

“You’ve got to relax, baby.”

The endearment surprises Tim enough that he lets his guard down. He takes another deep breath and wills his body to relax as Dick slides the finger inside him. It feels strange to Tim until Dick crooks his finger slightly and then it just feels so amazing that Tim is sure he’s going to come again, but instead he just moans. Dick adds another finger and that feels more than strange, it’s uncomfortable, and Tim thinks about the size of Dick’s cock and wonders how that’s going to feel. It makes him tense up again, which just makes the uncomfortable feeling worse, but then Dick crooks his fingers again and Tim forgets about that enough to relax and even push his hips back toward Dick’s fingers. 

When Dick removes his fingers, Tim actually moans at the loss until he feels Dick starting to push the head of his cock inside of him, then he moans in pain instead. Dick pauses and strokes Tim’s back.

“Do you want to stop?”

Tim thinks about it for a second and then shakes his head. It has to get better, right? So he takes a really deep breath and that seems to help things as Dick slowly slides inside him. Dick pauses for a moment and Tim gets a chance to let his mind and body adjust before Dick pulls almost all the way back out before sliding in again. That makes Tim bite his lip almost hard enough to bleed before he lets himself go and growls low in his throat. He finds himself pushing back to meet Dick’s thrusts, but doesn’t quite have the rhythm until Dick grabs his hips to guide him. 

“Oh,” Tim moans because that feels even better. 

He’s not surprised but maybe slightly disappointed when he comes not long after that and tries not to think about the fact that he’s now not only ruined Dick’s shirt, but his couch too. Judging by Dick’s moans and growls, he doesn’t seem to care. In fact, he leans down to murmur in Tim’s ear.

“So hot, baby.”

And that combined with the feeling of Dick’s cock inside him sends aftershocks down Tim’s spine that make him moan so loudly he can almost swear he hears it echo off the walls. By the time Dick comes, Tim can barely hold himself up and if it wasn’t for Dick’s hands on his hips, he’d probably be face-planted into the couch. Dick’s arms wrap around his waist and he pulls him back against his chest as he kisses Tim’s neck.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Tim’s voice is shaky and he untangles himself from Dick to slide to the floor to sit down. Dick kisses the top of his head and Tim smiles. He’ll freak out later.


End file.
